


Moments Together: A #DansenFicWeek Collection

by utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baseball, Competition, Confident Alex Danvers, Confident Kelly Olsen, Dansen - Freeform, Dating, Developing Relationship, DirectorOlsen, Domestic Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Embarrassment, Established Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Alex Danvers, Foreplay, Future Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Home Improvement, Ladies Loving Ladies, Lunch, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Protective Alex Danvers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Siblings, Understanding Kelly Olsen, Useless Lesbians, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: A series of stories written for #DansenFicWeek, created by@DansenFicon TwitterAll pieces are unrelated and stand-alone.





	1. Office Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits Kelly at the office.
> 
> For the theme _daytime date_.

Alex opened the door to the suite and gave the receptionist a small wave as she took a seat in the waiting room. Setting a takeout bag at her feet, she picked up a home improvement magazine and flipped to an article in the middle.

“She’s with a patient but should be finishing up soon. I can buzz her if you want,” the receptionist offered.

“Thanks, Janice, but I’d rather surprise her.” Alex’s brow furrowed. “Unless she’s rolling into another appointment. Then I guess this is more of a drop off than a lunch date.”

Janice turned the page of the planner sitting on the right side of her desk. “Looks like she has a free hour, maybe a little more.”

Alex smiled at the blonde woman. “Perfect. Pencil me in.”

==

“Knock knock.”

Kelly looked up from the file on her desk at the sound of the familiar voice. Alex was standing in the open doorway holding a paper bag in front of her. “Hey you!” She crossed the room and pulled Alex into a tight hug.

Tilting her head down, Alex pressed their lips together. “Any interest in lunch?”

“With you? Absolutely.” She took Alex’s free hand and pulled her into the office, closing the door behind them with a quiet click. Once they were alone, Kelly drew her girlfriend into another kiss, this one far deeper than the previous.

Their foreheads rested together as the women caught their breath after. The corner of Alex’s mouth quirked up and her eyes fluttered open. “If you want to skip lunch and spend the next hour doing that I wouldn’t complain,” she teased, giving Kelly’s waist a squeeze.

“Tempting, but—”

“But you saw the logo on the bag and your desire for sushi trumps your desire for me,” Alex finished.

Kelly bit her bottom lip and snatched the bag from Alex. She was sitting on the couch unpacking the contents before Alex could even think about slipping her leather jacket off and joining her. “I guess this means I made the right choice.”

She kissed Alex’s cheek. “You and me both.”

==

Kelly dropped the chopsticks and empty containers into the bag and set it on the floor at the end of the couch next to her discarded heels. Alex leaned against the back of the couch, her head resting in her hand and her eyes constantly watching the woman next to her. When Kelly faced her again, Alex crooked a finger and wiggled her eyebrows. The women kissed, smiling against each other’s lips when they finished.

“I can taste wasabi on your tongue,” Kelly commented, licking her lips.

“And I can taste soy sauce on yours.”

“Thanks for stopping by.” Kelly brushed Alex’s hair behind her ear. “It was a nice surprise.”

Alex teased a finger along the bottom hem of her girlfriend’s skirt. “We haven’t been seeing much of each other with my schedule and I’ve missed you.”

Lightly moving her fingertips along the underside of Alex’s wrist, Kelly skimmed the back of the redhead’s calf with her toes. Alex turned her hand and interlaced their fingers. They held eye contact as the unspoken tension continued to build between them. Kelly looked away first, a blush warming her cheeks.

“I really wish we were home,” Alex whispered, leaning forward to drop a kiss behind the brunette’s ear.

“Alex …”

She sat back. “I know. I’ll cool it.”

“Blame the bare legs and heels, right?” She tilted her head with an understanding smile.

Alex chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. “You know that’s a major weakness of mine. I didn’t see you this morning. I couldn’t properly prepare myself.” Kelly slipped her shoes back on and stretched her legs across her girlfriend’s lap. Alex ran her palms along the smooth skin, letting a hand rest just above her knee. “You’re such a tease!”

“I know we didn’t have plans tonight, but did you want to come over? I promise I won’t stop your advances when we’re on _my_ couch.”

A small groan escaped Alex’s lips. “I already made plans with Kara.”

“Come over after.”

Her hands started wandering again, trailing up from Kelly’s ankle and under the houndstooth fabric. “It’ll be late. I wouldn’t want to wake you.”

“No,” Kelly placed a hand over Alex’s, stilling her movements, “Wake me. You have a key for a reason.”

“Yeah?”

The intercom buzzed from the desk phone, startling both women. _“Dr. Olsen, your next appointment is here.”_

“Thanks, Janice. I’ll be out in a minute.” Kelly leaned against the edge of her desk, her hands bracketing her hips. “Guess that means our lunch date is over.”

“To be continued.”

“To be continued,” Kelly agreed as she traced the stripes on Alex’s shirt. “So … you’ll come over?”

Alex smirked. “If only for those legs.”

Kelly playfully nudged Alex’s shoulder and rolled her eyes. “C’mon, walk me out.”


	2. Taco Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong when Alex tries to flirt with Kelly while she's working at the DEO?
> 
> For the dialogue prompt "Sorry, but we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written in collaboration with [AlexNotDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers). They're also posting this piece but there are likely some subtle differences because while the content may be the same, we did make some American vs British adjustments in our own versions.

“Run the tests again. I want to see if you get the same results or if this was a fluke.” Alex passed the tablet back to the junior agent as her phone vibrated on the table next to her.

The agent crossed his arms, holding the tablet against his chest. “We only have one more sample, Director. Diaz wanted to bank it.”

Alex put a hand on her hip and sighed. “Okay.” She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ceiling in thought. She heard her phone vibrate again. This time, it was more than once and in rapid succession. “Tell Diaz to talk to Burke and see if they can run it as a simulation instead of using the actual sample. That’s not ideal but it should be enough to let us know if the outcome would be similar.”

Nodding, the agent left the command center and headed for the upper level, taking the stairs two at a time.

Alex picked up her phone and unlocked it. She couldn’t help but smile at the series of picture messages from Kelly. There were four, each prominently featuring a small, rust-colored pup. The last one was a selfie of the pair, Kelly’s big brown eyes barely visible over the messy, mop-like curls of the dog’s head.

 _Hi Henry_ , she texted. _Stop trying to steal my girl!_

Kelly responded with another picture. Henry was sitting on her lap with a half-eaten taco resting on his back.

_Are we watching him this weekend? I didn’t see a note on the calendar._

_Just a lunch date._

Alex pulled up the last picture and zoomed in on the taco wrapper. She let out a small chuckle and shook her head.

_Spill the Beans. Poor Henry doesn’t deserve to be exposed to that nonsense._

Alex tolerated the vegetarian taco truck at best. It had become something of a running joke between the pair once Kelly had declared it one of her favorite quick serve places near her apartment.

_It tastes the same!_

_Vegan tacos are a disgrace._  
_No meat no cheese._  
_What’s the point_

Alex knew Kelly was rolling her eyes and smiling, like she always did when the playful teasing started.

_There’s meat and you know it!_

_That is NOT meat_

A new picture appeared. Henry was sniffing meat crumbles Kelly held in her palm.

_See! Even Henry won’t eat it!_

Alex started to type another message but changed her mind. She tapped the call icon on the corner of the screen and put the phone to her ear, walking to a quiet spot just off the main hallway.

_“Hey, babe! Aren’t you working?”_

“I am but I have a few minutes, so I thought I’d call you and harass you more,” Alex teased. “I’ve had my fair share of vegan food and it never tastes the same. Never ever.”

 _“Never ever?”_ Kelly questioned. _“Your taste buds must be overly sensitive.”_

She scoffed. “And military rations must have ruined yours.”

_“Uh huh.”_

“Sorry, but we’re going to have to agree to disagree on that one. I do, however, know a better taco place. In fact, it’s the very best place to … eat out in the city.”

_“Why have you been keeping this a secret?”_

Alex replied with a flirty lilt to her voice. “You’ve come several times before. Enjoyed the … taco, too.” 

_“Alex, I don’t understand.”_

She smirked knowing that Kelly wasn’t expecting her response to be even remotely innuendo-based. The fact that the brunette was in public was a bonus. “The best tacos in National City are definitely at my apartment.”

Alex almost heard the wheels turning as Kelly finally realized what was being insinuated. _“Oh! Ohhh,”_ she elongated the syllable. _“I’m totally not blushing. Um … tell me more?”_

“Well, if you come over tonight, I’ll make sure we both get a satisfying taste of the tacos.”

“Director Danvers? With whom are you conversing?”

Alex spun on her heel, surprised by the unexpected voice. “Brainy! Hi, um … Kelly. I’m talking to Kelly and it’s a private conversation.”

His brows knit together in confusion as he continued. “I must be mistaken because what I thought I heard cannot possibly be true when you are famed for your lack of culinary expertise. You wouldn’t risk your girlfriend’s health by making tacos, as satisfying as they may be.”

“We were discussing tacos, yes, but … it’s not exactly like that.” Alex heard Kelly laughing in her ear, the innuendo having gone right over Brainy’s head.

Brainy kept talking despite the heavy blush that was creeping up Alex’s neck. “And it isn’t Tuesday! Director, nay, Alex.” He grabbed her upper arms and looked her square in the eye, like what he was about to say would change the fate of the world as they knew it. “One cannot simply ignore the rules this way. Such a blatant disregard could have catastrophic consequences.”

Alex opened her mouth to respond but was at a loss for words. Brainy pointed at the phone and held out his hand. “Please. Allow me to speak to her.”

“Kel, Brainy would like to talk to you.” She reluctantly passed him the phone.

“Miss Olsen? Hello. … I beg of you. Please do not put yourself through this.” He paused, listening. “If that isn’t what Alex meant, why would she suggest that you will enjoy her taco this evening? … I’m saying this as a friend, Kelly, please.”

“Is everyone okay here?” James asked having seemingly appeared from nowhere.

“Excuse me,” he said to Kelly before returning the phone to Alex. “James! Please assist me.”

“No. Please don’t,” the director said under her breath, slowly putting the phone back to her ear.

_“Alex? What’s going on now?”_

“James just showed up.”

Kelly’s laughter increased to the point where Henry could be heard barking in the background. _“You’re kidding, right?”_

“Just let me flirt with my girlfriend in peace,” Alex mumbled.

_“What was that?”_

“I need to convince Alex to not allow your sister to eat her taco!”

Alex groaned loudly as she turned a vivid shade of red. Of all the ways this could have gone, having her girlfriend’s brother find out they were planning to have sex that night was far from ideal.

James’s eyes went wide as his attention shifted to Alex. She gave him a sheepish shrug, mouthing the words _Help me!_ before breaking eye contact and dropping her gaze to the floor.

“Brainy, I’m pretty sure the girls are gonna—” James paused and cleared his throat. Alex glanced up and saw him close his eyes and roll his shoulders, his lips pulled into a tight line. “They’re gonna … eat out instead of cooking. Don’t worry about it.”

The intellect brought a finger to his chin in consideration. Turning around to face Alex again, he studied her for a moment more before speaking. “Oh. Why didn’t you make that clear, Director? Miss Olsen will likely prefer restaurant tacos and I suppose I can look past a Taco Saturday.” He narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back. “But please do not make a habit of it. Nia says Taco Tuesday is sacred.”

“Yes. I … _we_ will endeavor to do better in the future.” Alex felt her blush slowly start to fade.

James took a step forward and gripped Brainy’s shoulders tightly, directing the shorter man towards the command center. “Let’s let Alex and Kelly finish their call, huh? We’ve settled everything we didn’t need to be worried about in the first place.”

As they walked away, James glared at the redhead over his shoulder. “That’s my _sister_ , Alex!” he whispered emphatically.

“Thank you!” she called after him. Alex knocked the back of her head against the wall. “I can never look your brother in the eye again.”

_“It couldn’t have been that bad.”_

“You weren’t here. You didn’t see his face.” Alex cringed at the thought. “I honestly don’t know which one of was us was more embarrassed. And Brainy was completely oblivious to all of it!”

 _“You’ll have to talk to Nia. See if she can start teaching him about innuendos or Urban Dictionary or something.”_ Kelly paused. _“Hang on, my text alert is going off.”_

Alex switched the phone to her other ear while she heard the faint sound of Kelly’s laughter.

 _“Well, you’ll be happy to know James feels the same way as you do. He won’t be able to look_ either _of us in the eye ever again.”_


	3. Our House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly imagine their future together.
> 
> For the theme _knife skills_.

Alex laid on the living room floor, hands folded behind her head, and sighed. Stacks of cardboard boxes littered the otherwise empty space. Hearing footsteps, she shifted her gaze to the left, tracking her wife’s movements.

“Tell me again why we decided on the fixer upper?”

Kelly stretched out next to Alex, nudging her elbow out of the way so their heads could rest together despite laying in opposite directions. “We chose the fixer upper because it had more potential than the move-in ready option. We’re creating a home together, Alex, and it’s going to be beautiful.”

“You know what’s not beautiful? This wallpaper.” She raised a hand and gestured at the walls. The print was an overbearing jewel-toned mix of pinstripes and flowers that engulfed the room in darkness.

“Not beautiful? It’s hideous.” Kelly let out a throaty chuckle and pressed her lips to the redhead’s temple. “But think how beautiful this room will look when we brighten up the color and cover the far wall with photographs and hang new curtains. The amount of natural light that floods in during the day is incredible. You said it was your favorite thing about this place.”

“It is.”

“So think about the finish line, not all the mile markers in between.”

A thoughtful silence fell between them. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shifted closer to Kelly, brushing their noses together. When she spoke, her voice was a quiet, wistful whisper. “Sunday morning. The house is silent. Dexter is curled up on the floor by the window, basking in a pool of sunlight.”

“Dexter is …?”

“A playful mutt of a dog with big floppy ears and a tail that wags ridiculously fast when he’s happy.”

Kelly brought a hand up to the back of her wife’s head, gently scratching at her scalp. “Continue.”

“We’re curled up on the couch together, in our own pool of sunlight. Your head is in my lap and you listen to me read the paper aloud with your eyes closed. We debate staying in for the day or going on some sort of adventure. There are pros and cons to both but, really, we just want to figure out a way to avoid the domestic responsibilities of laundry and grocery shopping.”

“I hate laundry,” Kelly laughed.

“And I hate grocery shopping,” Alex added.

“Can I add to this little fantasy of yours?” Receiving a nod in return, the brunette continued, speaking in her own wistful tone. “Dexter’s ears suddenly perk up. Less than a second later, we hear footsteps thundering down the stairs and hushed voices drift in from the archway. We ignore them, smiling to ourselves instead. A few minutes later, we’re ambushed. One kid is climbing over the back of the couch and the other is jumping into your lap. Dexter is barking and licking whatever hand or face he can reach. There’s so much love and happiness and unbridled joy in that moment.”

“Perfect chaos.”

The women share an awkward upside-down kiss. As their eyes fluttered open after, they held eye contact, lost in the depth of emotion they could see in each other. “That,” Kelly sighed, “is why we picked the fixer upper.”

Alex reluctantly sat up, bracing her arms behind her. She surveyed the room. “Guess that means we need to get started.”

==

Kelly slid the putty knife under the edge of the wallpaper, running it along the length of the windowsill. She grabbed at the loose edge and pulled. The offending print ripped from the wall in a satisfyingly large chunk. Tossing it to the floor behind her, she repeated the motion, freeing another large piece.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Kelly stood and stretched her back, adjusting the strap of her overalls when it slipped from her shoulder.

Alex gestured at the pile of wallpaper at her wife’s feet. “How do you get that much wallpaper off in one go? I have this giant scraper and am only pulling up tiny pieces. You have a tiny putty knife and have half that wall cleared already.”

Crossing the room, Kelly wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and gave her a quick peck. “I can’t help it if my knife skills are better than your scraper skills.”

“You could at least slow your progress a little. Try not to completely embarrass me.”

The Danvers pout was in full effect.

“Aww, sweetie.” She pressed their lips together again. “I can teach you. You already have the basic technique. It’s just learning to finesse it a little.”

“What if I’d rather finesse you?” Alex lifted her eyebrows suggestively, her mouth curving into a smirk.

Kelly twisted her lips to the side and narrowed her gaze. “Tell you what. We haven’t started the last wall. Let’s draw a line and have a competition. I’ll even give you an advantage by having to clear two-thirds of it.”

“I don’t know …”

She tapped the putty knife against Alex’s chest. “Scared of a little competition?”

“Pfft, no,” Alex sputtered, a faint blush coloring her neck.

“I don’t believe you.” Kelly rummaged through the toolbox sitting in the middle of the floor and pulled out a marker. She strutted across the room, grabbing the step ladder along the way. Marking the wall, she turned to Alex, hands on her hips. “Loser has to top tonight.”

Alex let out a bark of laughter. “You’re on!”


	4. Beat the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly plays hooky from work.
> 
> For the text message prompt "I did a thing."

Kelly typed out a text message as she walked through the parking garage, her heels clicking against the concrete surface.

_I did a thing._

Fastening her seatbelt, she sent clarification to the pair of question marks Alex had sent in return.

_Cancelled 2 appts. You better be home._

_Fuck. I didn’t think you were serious._

_Why would I joke about this?_  
_I thought you were on board??_

_I was! I am!_

_I held up my end of the bargain!_

_I just....._  
_Fuck you really did it_  
_Kelly_

_Alex!_

_I picked the worst possible time to run errands._

_Hell yes you did OMG_

Three dots appeared and disappeared at the bottom of the screen multiple times. Becoming anxious about a response, Kelly hit the call button and shifted the car into reverse to back out of the parking spot.

 _“Hey,”_ Alex answered, sounding distracted.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me. I thought we had a deal when we talked this morning. I don’t just cancel appointments to cancel appointments, Alex.” Kelly let out a huff of frustration as she merged into traffic.

Alex sighed. _“How much time do we have? Maybe I can make it home.”_

“An hour and a half, give or take. But it’s less than that because of drive time.”

_“Let me wrap up what I’m doing—”_

“Alex.” Kelly glanced in her rearview mirror and switched lanes, passing the car in front of her. “Sweetie. I’ll be at your place in fifteen minutes. We haven’t seen each other in two weeks. A very _long_ two weeks, in which I voluntarily and involuntarily abstained from certain activities. I will be making the most of my extended lunch break … with or without your help.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Alex whined, drawing the word out.

“That’s the plan, yes.”

==

Thanks to lighter than expected traffic and a bit of a lead foot, Kelly was unlocking the door to Alex’s apartment ten minutes later. The last thing she expected to see when she stepped inside was her girlfriend, yet there she was, sitting on the couch — wearing an extremely flattering push-up bra and matching panties — casually sipping from a glass of wine.

“Sweetie, what …?”

Alex set her glass on the coffee table and stood, closing the gap between them in a few quick strides. She brushed her fingers through the ends of Kelly’s hair. “Did you really expect me to _not_ be home after being away for two whole weeks?” The final words were punctuated with kisses as she pushed Kelly’s blazer off her shoulders and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Kelly’s arms snaked around Alex’s waist, her fingertips moving over soft skin. “No, but … Alex that was a horrible joke!” She tickled her girlfriend’s stomach without warning.

Letting out a peal of laughter, Alex jumped back out of Kelly’s reach. When the brunette lunged forward for a second attack, she took off running. Kelly eventually caught her by the refrigerator, hugging her from behind as the redhead doubled over in boisterous laughter. Kelly spun Alex around in her arms and gently cupped her face.

Her eyes studied Alex’s features as the playfulness of the moment gave way to increased sexual tension. Alex took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. Kelly matched her expression. “God, I’ve missed you. So fucking much.”

“Ditto,” Alex replied, softly pressing their lips together. “Two weeks is too long.”

“You can say that again.”

“Two weeks is too long.” A playful smirk broke through the serious façade she unsuccessfully tried to hold.

Kelly traced a finger across Alex’s lips, down her throat and along her collarbone. She then teased the same finger under the edge of the lace barely covering Alex’s breasts. The dark blue material was a stark contrast to the pale color of her girlfriend’s skin. “As gorgeous as you look in this lingerie,” Kelly’s tone was low and her voice was quiet, “you’ll look even better without it.”

Alex slowly brought them closer together and smoothed her palms over the slope of Kelly’s ass, the skirt’s tweed material prickling her skin. “Did you still want to masturbate? It seemed like you were planning on it and I’m more than willing to be a quiet observer while you do your thing.”

“Alexandra Danvers!”

“It’s a valid question!”

They dissolved into another bout of giggles before holding each other in a tight hug. Alex dropped a kiss behind Kelly’s ear and nibbled on the lobe while Kelly nuzzled against Alex’s neck and unhooked her bra.

Alex took a step back, trailing her hands down Kelly’s arms and taking hold of her wrists. She started walking backwards towards the living room. “Let’s get down to business, babe. Time’s a-wastin’.”

==

“What time is it?”

Kelly glanced at her watch while slipping her feet into her heels. “Almost two. I need to head out pretty soon.” She put her hands on her hips and looked around the apartment. “Have you seen my shirt?”

Alex pointed towards the table. “I think you dropped it somewhere over there.”

Stepping around the couch, Kelly scooped the blouse off the floor and held it by the shoulders, giving the fabric a shake. “Shit.”

“What?” Alex asked from the bed. She was sitting against the pillows with the sheet pooled around her waist. Her hair was mussed and she ran a hand through it, trying to tame the wayward locks.

“I should’ve been more careful. I forget how easily this wrinkles.” She furrowed her brow, frowning at the offending material.

“Next time we’ll remember to hang your clothes up before we fall into bed.” The redhead’s tone was equal parts playful and sarcastic.

“You think there’s going to be a next time, huh?”

“I know there will be a next time.”

Kelly raised her eyebrows. “It’ll be your turn to play hooky.”

“Been there, done that. Not a problem.” Alex narrowed her gaze as Kelly walked towards her. “You know, now that I get a better look at this outfit, you could skip the shirt altogether. I happen to be quite a fan of the bra-under-the-blazer look. Very business casual.”

“Wasn’t there a _Seinfeld_ episode with that premise?” Kelly took a seat on the bed, her shirt in her lap and her hand resting on Alex’s knee. She drew small circles against the sheet. “It’s just that now I’ll be self-conscious wondering if people know what happened. Jeanette is the quintessential secretary in that regard.”

Alex lifted her girlfriend’s chin. “Kelly, babe, my eyes are up here.” The brunette’s gaze had settled on Alex’s bare chest while she was talking.

A coy smile played across her lips and she teased a finger under the redhead’s breasts with a featherlight touch. “Can you blame me? They’re perfect and they’re right in front of me, _begging_ for attention.”

“I can’t fault—” Her response caught in her throat, swallowed by a quiet moan, as Kelly leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking gently. She gave Alex’s other breast the same attention. “Fuck. Are you absolutely sure you have to go back?”

Kelly stood and shrugged into her shirt, buttoning it and tucking it into her skirt. “Unfortunately.”

Alex reached for the back of the brunette’s neck and drew her down into a lengthy kiss. “In that case, can we do this again when you get home?”

“All. Night. Long,” Kelly responded, skimming her tongue over her lower lip.

==

Finally finished with her notes from the last appointment of the day, Kelly closed the file folder and placed it in the wire basket on the corner of her desk. She picked up her phone for the first time since returning to the office and wasn’t surprised to see a large number of text messages waiting – all from Alex and each more lewd than the previous. She scrolled through them, reading some more than once. By the end, her face was flushed, her body was uncomfortably warm, and she was unconsciously shifting her hips.

_You’re incorrigible._

_You love it and you know it._

_I love you and you know it._

Kelly smiled at the long string of multi-colored heart emojis Alex replied with.

_Wrapping up, be home soon._

_Good. My perfect boobs and I will be waiting in bed._

Chuckling to herself, Kelly sent an emoji response of her own: cherries, heart eyes, tulip, tongue, water drops, kissy face, smirk.

_Fuuuuuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you noticed the Brenda Strong reference.


	5. Out of Left Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly have an unexpected run-in with James at a baseball game.
> 
> For the theme _sports_.

“If you even _think_ about putting ketchup or yellow mustard on that we’re officially over. I’ll leave this ballpark without looking back.”

The women walked from the concession stand to the condiment bar, hotdogs and drinks in hand.

“Please. I may not go to games often, but I know baseball etiquette. Stadium mustard or bust.”

“Good.” Kelly flashed a bright smile at the other woman. “I can’t afford to have that kind of negativity in my life. I’d hate to have to dump you on our second date … as a girlfriend and a best friend.”

Alex’s jaw dropped as she scoffed at the comment. “Harsh! You do realize I’m going to feel immense pressure anytime I’m faced with a condiment choice in your presence now, right?”

“An unspoken test every single time.” Kelly unwrapped her hotdog, adding a generous amount of stadium mustard before re-wrapping it and grabbing a stack of napkins.

“Exactly,” Alex said around a mouthful of hotdog.

Kelly shook her head at the sight of Alex’s full cheeks. “We aren’t even in our seats yet!”

Alex took another bite and held up her left hand, which contained a beer and another hotdog. “Why do you think I bought two?”

“You, uh … there’s mustard on your lip.”

“Where?”

Alex went to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand but stopped when her girlfriend took a step forward. Lifting onto her tiptoes, Kelly pressed their lips together. She ran her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip before slipping it inside her mouth. When they parted, the women were slow to open their eyes, and both wore dopey grins.

“Did you get it?” Alex asked.

Kelly kissed her again. “Now I did.”

“That was such a cliché move. Did I even have mustard on my face?”

The brunette looked at her with a guilty expression. “No. I just wanted to kiss you.”

“You don’t need an excuse to kiss me.” Alex bumped against Kelly’s shoulder as they headed down the concourse towards their seating section.

“Kelly! Alex!” The women turned at the sound of their names being called and saw James moving towards them through the crowd.

“Hey, James,” Alex greeted.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced between the pair. “You two are the last people I expected to see at a game.”

“We figured it was a good distraction from all the drama we've had lately. What about you?” Kelly asked, her voice sounding tight as she took a subtle step away from Alex.

“My buddy Danny had an extra ticket.” His eyes shifted between them again and he narrowed his gaze slightly at his sister. “You two have become fast friends.”

Alex watched Kelly from the corner of her eye, picking up on her nervous energy. She resisted the urge to put a reassuring hand on the small of her back. "Victims of circumstance, I suppose. The game’s starting soon so we better get to our seats. Nice to see you, James.”

==

As the first inning came to an end, Kelly remained distracted. Her hotdog and beer sat untouched as she blankly stared at the field.

“Everything okay?”

Her reverie broken, she turned to attention to Alex. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’ve been weird since we ran into James.”

“I think he saw us kissing,” she commented, her brow furrowing beneath the brim of her ball cap.

Alex sighed. “Yeah, I wondered that based on the way he was looking at us. I caught him staring after we left, too. I know we want to keep our relationship private for a little while, but everyone is eventually going to find out, James and Kara included.”

Kelly picked up her beer and took a sip. “Yeah.”

Something clicked in Alex’s mind. “Wait.” She rested her forearms on her knees and waited for Kelly to look at her. “Are you not out to James?” she asked quietly.

“I never saw the point.”

The National City infielders turned a double play to end the top of the second. The women clapped along with the crowd.

Kelly continued watching the action on the field as she spoke. “We weren’t close after our dad died and me being in the military added an extra complication to everything. It’s been long enough that it just seems silly now, you know? Not like it’s any of his business anyway.”

Alex moved her hand to Kelly’s knee and rubbed small circles against the denim fabric with her thumb. “He seemed okay when I came out. I know a sibling can be different though. Kara and I had some misunderstandings to deal with at first. Maybe that’s all it’ll be with James. A bump in the road.”

Kelly’s phone chimed and she showed the screen to Alex. “Speak of the devil.”

She read his text message and typed out a response. The chime sounded almost immediately, the text conversation lasting several minutes. Alex did her best to focus on the game and afford her girlfriend a bit of privacy but the frustration showing on Kelly’s face, along with her annoyed mumbling, didn’t make it easy.

“I can’t with him,” Kelly groaned under her breath. Standing, she crossed in front of Alex and stepped into the aisle. “I’ll be back.”

==

“You couldn’t give me a heads up?” James’s tone was far from polite.

“Getting right to the point, I see.” Kelly put her hands on her hips, her posture and voice defensive in response to the accusatory question.

“Why am I only finding out now?”

“Because Alex and I haven’t told _anyone_ yet. Not even Kara. We’re still adjusting to our new relationship and would like to—”

“No. I mean about _you_ ,” he dropped his voice to a whisper and looked around self-consciously, “being _gay_.”

She took a step back. “Excuse me?”

“I’m your brother, Kelly. You should’ve told me!” He interlocked his fingers behind his head, his mouth forming a tight line as he turned away from her, pacing.

“That’s not how this works and you know it!” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m well past the point of worrying what people think about my lifestyle. You included. I get that you may not agree with that but—”

“I found out because I caught you kissing one of my best friends! How is that okay?”

Kelly let out an incredulous laugh. “So you’re saying that if I had formally come out to you and told you I was dating Alex you wouldn’t be acting like a butt hurt child?”

“Yes!”

“By that standard, you should’ve told me you were Guardian long before I found out from the national news!”

James froze. He attempted to respond but could only stutter out a few meaningless words.

Raising an eyebrow, Kelly gave him a satisfied smirked. “That’s what I thought.” She started walking backwards, pointing a finger at her brother. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, _Jimmy_ , I’m going to enjoy the rest of the game with my girlfriend.”

==

“Be glad you have a supportive little sister and not an idiot big brother,” Kelly said as she dropped into her seat, swallowing the remaining beer in her cup.

“Guess that answers my question about how things went with James.”

Alex flagged down the beer seller at the bottom of their section, passing a fresh drink to her girlfriend. After listening to Kelly fill her in on the highlights of the conversation, Alex pulled her into a tight side hug and kissed her temple. “You okay?”

Kelly gave Alex a weak smile and patted her knee. “I will be, but I don’t want to worry about him now. I’d rather focus on you because we’re on a date.”

Alex murmured against Kelly’s lips in between kisses. “Yes, we are.”

Despite her more relaxed posture and attitude, Alex could tell Kelly was still bothered, innings later, by the encounter with James. That, in turn, bothered Alex. Her protective personality already extended to the other woman and had done so from the very beginning of their friendship.

When the seventh inning started, Alex decided she needed to do something and sent a quick text message to James.

_Got a minute? I could use another beer._

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Kelly gave her a curious look. “Pit stop and snacks,” she clarified.

Kelly tilted her head to the side and squeezed Alex’s hand. “Don’t be too hard on him.”

“What? No.”

“Alex,” Kelly said in a firm tone. “I won’t tell you no just … try not to make it worse, okay?”

She tugged at the brim of Kelly’s hat. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

==

James was leaning against the staircase railing as Alex approached him. She was barely within earshot when he started talking. “Look, I’m sorry for what happened with Kelly, but can you blame me? This isn’t something I expected to deal with.”

“This isn’t something you _deal with_ , James. You either accept it or you don’t.” Alex held up a hand to stop his rebuttal. “I don’t mean the two of us dating. You’re allowed to agree or disagree with that, absolutely. But the other thing? You accept it without question … or fuck you if you don’t.”

He was taken aback by Alex’s statement.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I mean it though.”

“I know that, I do, but she should’ve told me. I’m her brother and I’m entitled to that.”

Alex stepped into James’s personal space, looking up at him. “You’re entitled to nothing. It’s _our_ choice who we come out to and when we come out to them. Period. End of sentence. It doesn’t matter if you’re family or a friend or a stranger at a baseball game.”

“Alex—”

“I’m not finished,” she interrupted. “You don’t get to act like this is some sort of personal attack on you. You do _not_ get to make your sister feel guilty about being who she is or for sharing that information with whomever she chooses.”

James broke eye contact, his shoulders slumping. “I just … this isn’t how I wanted to find out about any of … this. I thought Kelly and I were getting back to a better place. Maybe I was wrong.”

Alex backed off and softened her demeanor. “You aren’t. Kelly’s been talking about you and how she’s glad the two of you are working on your relationship. It’s going to be slow going, James. There’s a lot of hurt and resentment that’s built up over the years. Give it some time and trust the process.”

James scuffed his sneaker on the concrete floor. “Sorry for ruining your date, by the way.”

She lightly punched his stomach. “I’ll forgive you if you buy us another round of beers and hotdogs.” They started walking towards the nearest concession stand. “You two should have dinner and talk about this more. I know Kelly would like it. Besides, it’ll be good to have an open dialogue to help understand where the other is coming from.”

“Her therapist skills are already rubbing off on you, I see.”

==

“I don’t know what you said, but James apologized and said he’d buy us tickets to another game since our date didn’t go quite as planned.”

“He just needed to be smacked upside the head. Metaphorically, of course,” Alex quickly added when Kelly gave her a wide-eyed stare. “Not that I haven’t smacked him for less.”

Kelly chuckled and accepted the beer and hotdog Alex held in her direction.

“And I know you don’t need protecting and I probably shouldn’t have insinuated myself into the situation but … I couldn’t help it. You’re my girlfriend and you don’t deserve to be treated that way by one of my friends. Never mind the fact he’s your brother and should know better.” Alex’s expression became shy under Kelly’s soft gaze. She bit into her hotdog, swallowing hard when she felt her girlfriend’s lips on her cheek.

“I will never fault you for caring about me, Alex,” the brunette whispered.

Alex turned, her eyes scanning the other woman’s features. She swallowed again, only this time it was to tamp down the words and feelings she suddenly felt surging in her chest. Instead, she simply smiled and gently brushed their lips together. “Ditto.”

The crowd around them suddenly jumped to their feet, cheering loudly at a play on the field. The women, however, were oblivious to the reason for the commotion, completely lost in their private moment of connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Belle for helping me through writer's block on this one!


	6. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex admits to an embarrassing moment.
> 
> For the dialogue prompt "That's my girl."

Alex kissed her way up the smooth skin of Kelly’s stomach and over the swell of her breasts, taking the opportunity to nuzzle against her shoulder before continuing along her throat and jaw to kiss her full on the lips. As their tongues explored each other’s mouths, Kelly’s fingers played with the hair at the nape of Alex’s neck and Alex tightened her grip on Kelly’s hip. Their kissing was languid and gentle, both relaxing into each other.

“Why do orgasms feel so good?” Kelly sighed, brushing her nose against Alex’s.

Alex smiled and kissed her again. “Why does giving my girlfriend an orgasm feel so good?”

The women settled back against the pillows, laying shoulder to shoulder under the rumpled sheets. Kelly reached between them for Alex’s hand, stroking her fingers along the inside of the redhead’s wrist. They remained in companionable silence for several minutes, continuing to share light touches and kisses.

“So, uh, are we at a point in our relationship where I can admit to something that’s kind of embarrassing?” Alex twisted her lips to the side as a faint blush warmed her cheeks.

Kelly rolled over to face her girlfriend, propping her head on her hand. “Of course, Alex. I want you to be comfortable enough to talk about anything. Are you not?”

“No, no. It’s nothing like that,” Alex assured, mirroring her position. “It’s just silly and embarrassing and I have no idea why I suddenly have the urge to tell you about it, but your orgasm comment made me remember and—”

She was interrupted by warm lips against hers.

“Sweetie.”

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, running her tongue over her lower lip. “Sorry.”

“Your rambling is cute.” She traced a finger down Alex’s nose and chin.

“So you’ve said.”

Kelly leaned forward for another kiss. “About this embarrassing story …”

The redhead let out a nervous chuckle. “Remember our first time and how you said you needed a lot of foreplay because you sometimes struggle to … get there?”

Kelly dropped her gaze to the sheet between them. When she made eye contact again, it was with an embarrassed expression of her own. “I do, and I did. Still do,” she quietly admitted.

“Hey, none of that.” Alex lifted her girlfriend’s chin. “I will never complain about extended foreplay and sex is never about a goal, it’s only about being together because I love you.”

“Ditto.”

“Anyway, I took your comment as a personal challenge that first time.” She couldn’t help but grin when Kelly laughed. “A very enjoyable one at that,” she added with a wink.

_Alex nuzzled against Kelly’s cheek and nibbled gently on her earlobe. She ran her tongue around the shell, dropped a kiss behind it and nibbled on the lobe again, drawing a low moan from Kelly. Kissing along her jaw, Alex smiled against her girlfriend’s lips. “Guess you’re a fan of that, huh?”_

_Kelly smiled back. “You found my major weakness.”_

_“Noted.”_

_Alex turned her attention to the brunette’s other ear while palming her breasts. Kelly’s moaning increased as she arched her back off the bed, pressing her body up against Alex’s. Taking that as an overwhelmingly positive sign, Alex trailed warm open-mouthed kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and settled at her chest. She drew each of Kelly’s dark nipples into her mouth, swirling and flicking her tongue. She continued down, brushing her lips against the skin of her stomach. Alex’s fingers dipped under the waistband of Kelly’s panties when she sucked in a breath at the ticklish contact. Looking up, she smirked at the sight of her girlfriend’s bottom lip drawn between her teeth._

_“You’re beautiful, Kel,” Alex whispered against the brunette’s ear._

_Kelly turned her head and drew Alex into a sloppy, wet kiss._

_“Hold that thought.” Alex lifted her weight off Kelly, leaving a hand resting on her ribcage._

_Kelly’s brow furrowed when Alex stretched out, rummaging in the drawer of her nightstand. “What’re you doing, sweetie?”_

_The redhead held up a small bottle of lube. “I want to touch you, but I also want to make sure you’re comfortable,” she explained with a blush. “If you don’t feel ready let me know. I’m more than happy to continue what we're doing until you are. There’s absolutely no rush.”_

_“Alex, that’s … Alex.”_

_“I’m a softie, I know.”_

_The women shared a soft laugh and an even softer kiss. Kelly drew Alex closer with a hand around her waist. Their lips and tongues melded together as their kissing intensified. Kelly’s hand slipped into Alex’s hair, her fingers scratching against her scalp as their foreheads rested together._

_“I’m, uh, I’m ready if you want to pop the top on that lube.”_

“My patience paid off.” Alex pushed the sheet down to Kelly’s waist, exposing her breasts. She traced her fingers between them with a featherlight touch.

“For me, too.” Kelly brought her girlfriend’s hand to her mouth and kissed each fingertip in turn. “But I don’t see what’s so embarrassing about that story. If anything, it’s endearing because you were so considerate and caring.”

Alex let out a huff of a laugh and rolled her eyes. “The embarrassing part was a little later. When you eventually came, I was so damn proud of myself I may have whispered ‘That’s my girl.’ Not loud enough for you to hear, obviously, but I said it.”

Kelly pushed Alex onto her back and tossed the sheet to the foot of the bed. “You’re such a dork and I love you even more because of it, Alex Danvers.” With that, Alex relaxed into the mattress as Kelly’s hands began smoothing over the pale skin of her hips and thighs.


	7. Closer to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly cancels a date and Alex offers to bring her dinner. 
> 
> For the Audience Choice prompt _ditto_.

“Hey, babe. I know I’m running late but I’m almost done.” Alex balanced her phone between her ear and shoulder, rifling through a stack of papers at her desk. Adding her signature to the bottom of a form covered in fine print, she set the pen down and leaned back in her chair.

Kelly let out a sigh. _“Any chance we can get a raincheck for tonight?”_

“Is everything okay?”

_“Cramps are kicking my ass. I’ve been miserable all day and date night is the furthest thing from my mind.”_

Alex nodded in understanding, a sympathetic expression on her face. “Say no more, I get it. You do realize we don’t have to do anything though, right? I know we’ve only been together a couple of months, but I don’t want you to feel like you need to impress me or be ‘on’ constantly or any of that nonsense. That’s not how this girlfriend thing works with me.”

_“No, I know, and I appreciate that but—"_

“You’re not quite at that point yet despite the late nights and early mornings together,” Alex finished.

_“I still want to impress you, Alex.”_

Standing, Alex exited her office and headed for the locker room. “Will you at least let me bring you dinner? I may request a kiss to cover my delivery charge, but I won’t stay and bug you.”

Kelly chuckled at the joke. _“Burger and fries?”_

“If that’s what sounds good, absolutely. Thirty minutes or less.”

==

Kelly glanced at her phone when Alex finally arrived, quirking an eyebrow at the redhead. “Don’t think you’re getting double the delivery fee since you took twice as long as expected.”

Alex immediately held up a hand. “I had to stop at my apartment for something then decided to swing by the grocery store before getting your burger.” She took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side. “Yes, it took longer but it’s worth it.”

A small smile curled the corners of Kelly’s mouth. “Hi.”

Alex crossed the living room and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. “Hi. How’s the uterus?”

“Killing me slowly.” Kelly ran a hand through her hair and adjusted the heating pad on her stomach. “Pretty sure I’ll survive though.”

Alex kissed Kelly once more before sitting next to her on the couch. “Speaking of survival, hopefully I have a few things that will help,” she said, reaching for the paper bag and backpack she had deposited on the coffee table.

Kelly opened the bag, unable to contain a wide smile when she saw the contents. “You went to Tanager’s? That’s out of your way.” She pulled out a handful of fries, passing a few to Alex.

“Worth it for that reaction.” She unzipped her backpack while chewing and pulled out small paper bag. “This is cookie dough ice cream for later … unless you want it now?”

“The burger and fries are plenty.” Kelly grabbed another handful of fries and unwrapped the burger.

“Be right back.” Alex put the ice cream in the freezer and grabbed a spoon from the dish drainer. When she returned the living room, Kelly was already halfway through her burger.

The brunette swallowed and wiped a napkin over her mouth, setting the burger next to the remaining fries on top of the paper bag in her lap as Alex started digging through her backpack again.

“Midol, cheesy romcom movies and chunky peanut butter.” She wrinkled her nose and looked her girlfriend in the eye. “Gross, by the way.”

Kelly let out a surprised gasp. “Wait. How did you …?”

Tapping the spoon against the top of the peanut butter jar, Alex smiled, her cheeks tinted a light pink. “On our second or third date you made a passing comment about eating peanut butter from the jar as a guilty pleasure.”

“That was almost two months ago.” Kelly took Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You remembered?”

Alex shrugged. “You don’t forget someone saying they like chunky peanut butter. Again, gross.”

Kelly knocked her shoulder against Alex’s as they fell into easy laughter together. Alex suddenly hopped to her feet, shrugging out of her leather jacket and pulling her hoodie off. Picking up the food from her girlfriend’s lap and moving it to the coffee table, Alex handed Kelly the sweatshirt. “This is my favorite hoodie. It has magical healing powers whenever I feel like shit, especially when I’m on my period. I even wore it over here because I’ve noticed how you subtly switch pillows whenever I get out of bed and you stay.”

“Guilty.” Her dark skin flushing slightly, Kelly slipped the warm sweatshirt over her head, breathing in Alex’s scent. “I can’t believe you did all of this. I love you, Alex.” She immediately covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes wide. “It. This. I love it. Not you … well, no, but … all of … this. Shit.” Her voice trailed off as her chin dropped to her chest.

Alex knelt in front of Kelly, resting her hands on her knees. She ducked her head to make eye contact. “Ditto,” she said without hesitation, her voice soft.

Kelly’s mouth twitched into the faint hint of a smile and her expression turned hopeful. “Yeah?”

Reaching out with her left hand, Alex brushed her thumb over her girlfriend’s cheek and drew her into a gentle kiss. They held eye contact when they separated, searching each other’s features for any sign of doubt. All they found was confirmation.

“I didn’t … it just …” Kelly stuttered, trying to find the right words. “I wasn’t planning on dropping that bomb this early.” She held Alex’s free hand and laced their fingers together.

“No take backs, Kel. It’s early but I’m feeling it, too. A little subconscious slip of the tongue isn’t going to scare me off.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

Alex took a deep breath and glanced away for a few seconds before focusing on the woman in front of her again. “I’ll admit that I may need a little more time before I can say those specific words but know that my heart is full because of you.” She gave Kelly’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’d much rather have your feelings out in the open, if only for the selfish reason that it helps to validate mine.”

Kelly let out a watery chuckle and wiped at the stray tears forming in her eyes. “You are far from selfish, Alex. Tonight proves that.”

Shrugging off the comment, Alex leaned in for a longer, more emotional kiss. The women held each other tight, savoring the moment.

“You’re stuck with me,” Alex whispered against Kelly’s ear. “Just like that chunky peanut butter you love.”

Laughter sounded from deep in Kelly’s chest and she hugged her girlfriend tighter. Cupping Alex’s face with both hands, she kissed the tip of her nose. “I don’t know why I love you, but I do.”

“Ditto,” Alex smiled. She sat back on her heels, drumming her fingers against her thigh. “So I know I said I wouldn’t stay and bug you—”

“No way you’re leaving,” Kelly interrupted.

Both women were smiling broadly. Alex stood and stole another kiss before picking up a DVD from the coffee table. Kelly lifted the corner of the blanket when Alex returned to the couch. They settled with Alex’s arm draped over the back of the couch and Kelly’s head resting against Alex’s shoulder.

Alex rested her cheek on the top of her girlfriend’s head. “I’m glad we found each other, Kelly.”

“Ditto,” Kelly responded, burrowing tighter against Alex’s body.


End file.
